


There are Rules for a Reason

by Madame_Kiksters



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I can't believe I forgot the most important tag yall, M/M, Spanking, natsume works for the matoba clan- au, rules and punishment, small spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Kiksters/pseuds/Madame_Kiksters
Summary: Natsume had no idea there would be so many rules in the Matoba Clan. Or that there was such a humiliating and terrifying punishment in store for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! For my Line Group! You guys are the best!
> 
> EDIT: I went through and changed a few things and improved the grammar for old and new readers!

Natsume had no idea there would be so many rules in the Matoba Clan. Or that there was such a humiliating punishment in store for him. Even if he might suspect what it was from the veiled threats Matoba would give him from time to time.

Every step he tried to take, seemed to be the wrong one, and he was scolded at every turn by the Clan Head.

He hadn’t faced the dreaded punishment yet, but the older man’s hand seemed itching to deliver it.

On his first mission, Natsume broke an unforgivable rule.

He was sent to seal a youkai that had been causing trouble for people. When he stepped off the bus, he immediately headed for the nearby forest, tugging a mask over his face to hide the fact that he was a human.

He asked the youkai he passed if they’d seen anyone fitting the spirit’s description. Most of them seemed too scared to give him much more than vague descriptions.

It was only when he talked with an odd pair of youkai that he was finally given something useful. The first was a rabbit and the second appeared to be some sort of horned creature.

“Oh! That guy!” The rabbit began, its gaze drifting up while it searched its memory, “Apparently, he was locked up in a tree for hundreds of years. He used to guard the mountain before…I believe it was an exorcist?” The rabbit turned and received a nod from the horned youkai before it continued. “Yes, an exorcist sealed him there.”

“Why?”

The horned creature spoke this time. “No one knows! We keep waiting for him to settle down so someone can ask him.”

“He…talks to the other spirits?” That meant it could possibly be reasoned with. He knew he should just seal it away and be done. However, something didn’t sit right in his gut about that.

“Oh yeah!” The rabbit announced as if it were simply a fact.

“He was as gentle as they come. He probably let that no good exorcist seal him away.” The horned youkai answered as the rabbit nodded. “Stupid humans. They ruin everything!”

“Speaking of…why do you smell so much like them?”

Natsume chuckled nervously from behind his mask. “Who knows?”

He left before his cover was blown, and they let him be.

He wandered around stretching his senses for a powerful energy. Something brushed against his mind and he took off in its general direction.

He got close enough that he could hear its groaning voice through the wooded area.

“How could you? How could you?”

Natsume stopped and took a moment to observe the youkai, though he couldn’t see much. He could tell it was large and that its gate was lumbering while it wandered aimlessly through the woods crying out.

His heart wrenched when his mind was filled with the spirit’s memories.

**_‘I didn’t do anything!’_ **

**_“I bind thee!”_ **

**_‘Stop! I refuse to fight you! Why can’t you just leave me alone? I wasn’t hurting anyone!’_ **

_There was a flash of light…and then darkness._

_And cold._

**_‘Help!’_ **

_So cold._

**_‘Anyone!’_ **

_Alone._

**_‘Save me!’_ **

_Forever…_

Natsume gasped when he came back to himself. His cheeks were damp, and he knew that he’d cried during the vision.

The youkai had moved on to a safe distance so Natsume allowed himself a moment to gather his wits.

He trailed after the spirit hesitantly. He didn’t sense anything malicious…but he knew just how quickly a spirit could turn volatile.

“Excuse me!”

The spirit twisted only its head to look at Natsume. Its energy shifted and filled with defensive rage once more.

“You have to leave! Some exorcist is coming to seal you away if you don’t stop causing trouble for people!” Natsume warned. He wished he could just tell the spirit that he would have to seal him if he didn’t stop…but his instincts screamed that would be a bad idea. Not that this one felt much better.

The youkai seemed to freeze before Natsume was engulfed in a murderous aura. He managed to take two steps back before the youkai’s arm stretched towards him with inhuman elasticity, and large hand grabbed him.

He yelped, his mask flying from his face by the wind generated at the action.

“Filthy exorcist. Thought you could try the same trick twice?”

“I don’t-”

“Disgusting.” The hand around him tightened until Natsume felt his bones begin grinding together.

He continued to struggle until he passed out.

When he woke up, he was in complete darkness.

He sucked in a breath and winced when the pain in his chest caused him discomfort. The youkai had likely bruised his ribs, if not worse. Natsume was comforted by the fact that he didn’t feel any bones shifting around though and didn’t think any last damage had been done to him.

Natsume reached out and was stopped short by what felt like tree bark. He ran his hands along it, hoping to find a way around. His brow furrowed when he had to twist around again and again.

It was with a sick realization that he found he was surrounded on all sides. He threw his hands up hoping to find a way out and cried out when they slammed an inch above his head.

“Help!”

He panicked and tried pressing uselessly against the walls for a few moments before he calmed enough to remember he had a phone that Matoba had given him.

Natsume searched through his pockets awkwardly in the small space, only to have his heart sink when he couldn’t find anything.

The blond sat alone in the darkness, the sound of his breathing deafening.

“It’s okay. You’re okay.”

How long had he been here? He wasn’t thirsty or hungry yet, so that was a good sign. He pushed his back against a wall and kicked, hoping to loosen something.

The only thing he did was cause his ankles to throb painfully.

He whimpered and tried on the other sides with the same result.

After taking a deep breath to calm down, he twisted his body until it was against the floor and slowly stretched his legs until they hit the roof to test the distance. He pulled back both of his legs until his knees were almost to his chest before he clenched his eyes shut and slammed his feet against the ceiling.

He cried out and clutched at his right ankle at what was probably a sprain.

He peeked open an eye hopefully and found that he hadn’t achieved anything.

He cursed, rubbing soothing circles around his newly acquired aches.

Natsume pressed a hand against the wall opposite and leaned forward dejectedly.

There was only one hope. That someone would hear him.

**“Help!”**

**_“Anyone!”_ **

He cried out several times. So much so, that his voice was rapidly beginning to fail him. He pounded his fist against the wall in a last-ditch effort to make _some_ sort of sound when there was a scratching sound coming from all around him.

He retreated to the center, preparing for the spirit to come back and kill him for making too much noise. Some dirt fell onto his hair and nearly into his eyes from above and he shielded his head from anything further. He heard the sound of wood snapping before a plain mask appeared in front of him. One that he’d recognize anywhere. It was one of Matoba’s shiki.

He nearly sobbed with relief when the spirit reached for him, and he clung tightly to it as he was pulled out of his prison.

At the first breath of fresh air, he coughed and took the time to survey where he’d been held captive.

It was within the base of a tree that had seemingly hundreds of thick roots stemming from it. He had a moment of clarity and his gut instinct told him that this was where the spirit had been sealed before.

“Are you alright?”

Golden eyes flicked up to meet a single dark brown eye.

Natsume quickly looked down and nodded sheepishly.

“Good. Come with me.” Matoba ordered coldly, and Natsume knew the other was incredibly upset.

He wouldn’t apologize though. He’d done what he thought was best, and even though he had been scared, he didn’t bear the spirit any ill will.

How could he? When he’d suffered for a few hours what it had suffered hundreds of years.

He shivered and Matoba gave him a sideways glance before returning his gaze forward.

They were sitting in the backseat of the heated car when Natsume felt brave enough to ask what had happened to the youkai.

“It had obviously gone mad in its imprisonment. I destroyed it.”

Natsume felt his stomach sink and his entire body drooped with sorrow. “Oh.”

“Did you even try to seal it?”

Natsume wilted further under Matoba’s scrutiny from beside him, even though the man was refusing to look at him. For some reason, that made it even worse.

“I thought I could-”

Matoba scoffed and Natsume stopped. “You can’t reason with youkai. You can only deal with them, and there are very few that meet the criteria necessary. How many times must I teach you this?”

“It was just angry because it had been wrongfully sealed.” Natsume tried and Matoba turned to finally look at him.

Natsume wished the older man would go back to ignoring him, rather than endure the look he was getting now.

Matoba’s knuckles cracked when he clenched his hands into fists and there was heat behind the single eye visible. “It appears I have been far too lenient on you. We have rules for a reason, Takashi.”

Natsume’s eyes widened and his heart began pounding in his chest. Knowing their names were meant only to be used behind closed doors or in serious situations.

“When we arrive home, you will show yourself to my room for your punishment.”

“But I didn’t do anything wrong!” Natsume argued and Matoba turned away from him once more.

“I could always punish you here and now. Is that what you would prefer, Takashi?”

Natsume felt a cold sweat break out over his skin. “No.” He answered quietly.

Matoba nodded and they rode the rest of the way back in a tense silence.

Natsume was allowed to change out of his dirty clothes before he was escorted to Matoba’s room.

He stood in the doorway until Matoba waved the man that had escorted the blond away and beckoned him over.

Natsume padded over to Matoba and kneeled down respectfully, hoping that he might be forgiven once more. He winced when his ankle protested.

“Are you hurt, Takashi?”

Natsume flinched at the use of his name before he nodded.

“Will it stop you from working?”

Natsume knew a useless member of the Clan was soon abandoned. He didn’t have anywhere to go, this had been his only home for years now.

“No, sir.” He bit out, hoping that the uncharacteristic sign of respect would lighten his punishment.

He didn’t miss the smirk that lifted the corner of Matoba’s lips.

“Excellent. If it would have impeded your work I would have postponed the punishment.”

Natsume’s brow furrowed. Should he have said that it would have? It was too late now. Matoba abhorred when people lied to him.

“After your punishment, we can see to those wounds.” Matoba announced before he leaned back in the chair he’d been sitting in as Natsume nodded his gratitude.

“Thank you, sir.”

A dark chuckle filled the room. “Empty respect won’t spare you, Takashi. Now strip.”

The blond’s cheeks reddened as he shakily pulled his robes down until he was clad only his underwear.

“Come here.”

Natsume felt like his face was going to combust when he approached and was bent over Matoba’s lap. He squeezed his eyes shut as his underwear was pushed down over his rear. He held his breath as he waited for the first strike.

He held it until he had to breathe, and when he gasped for air, the hand struck against his backside and he made a strangled noise while he sucked in more air.

It hadn’t hurt, but the second one stung. He whimpered as he was smacked for a third time.

He felt like his ass was on fire as he was spanked again and again. It got to the point that the stimulation was beginning to feel oddly pleasurable.

He shivered as he dug his short nails into Matoba’s thigh and squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to get aroused.

His stomach flipped when another strike didn’t land. He had a moment to hope his punishment was complete before he felt the hand return.

He flinched at the soothing touch against his sensitive and reddened rear.

He whimpered as that hand rubbed against him gently.

“I don’t like punishing you, Natsume.”

The blond relaxed as he heard the older man’s tone. The return to his last name an indicator of forgiveness.

“I just hate the thought of losing you more. If this is what it takes to keep you from making such reckless decisions, then that is what I am going to do.” He continued petting Natsume’s rear as he said this.

The blond trembled at the sensation before he realized with increasing horror that he was getting further aroused by the gentle touches.

“Are you going to be good from now on?”

“Yessss.” Natsume blushed as he realized he had moaned his answer, and he bit his lip to prevent anything else from escaping.

“No ‘sir’ this time?” Matoba chided mockingly.

Natsume thought he was going to die of embarrassment as he struggled not to rut against Matoba’s thigh.

“Yes, sir! I’ll be good!”

Matoba lightly patted his exposed rear. “You can stand now.”

Natsume nodded and stood before hurriedly pulling his underwear up. He winced at the burning throb the waistband caused when it had rubbed over his sensitive rump.

“Now. Let’s take care of your wounds.”

Natsume nodded once more, pulling his robes back on and hating the fact that it did nothing to hide the tent in his pants.

Still, Matoba acted like he didn’t even notice it.

“Sit there while I get some bandages.” The older man ordered, pointing to the chair he had just been sitting in and waiting for Natsume to sit down.

He yelped when the action caused him pain. He was thankful that Matoba didn’t joke or ridicule him for his pain, choosing instead to silently leave the room in search of bandages.

Natsume took this time to try and calm himself down. He tried thinking of all the things he thought were gross, but he kept getting distracted by the smell of Matoba that was embedded within the chair’s cushions.

His imaginings all turned towards the other man and prevented him from making the problem between his legs go away.

In fact, it seemed to make it worse.

He whined to himself a moment before Matoba returned.

The blond gasped when Matoba unwaveringly kneeled down before him and tenderly reached for his foot.

Natsume stared at the ceiling resolutely as he tried not to let Matoba’s gentle touch affect him.

He was a quivering mess when his ankle was finally wrapped, from the prodding and stroking as Matoba tried to determine the extent of the damage.

“Some ice and propping it up as you sleep tonight should have you walking around in no time.” Matoba gently ran a hand over the wrapped portion of Natsume’s leg and the blond felt his thighs spread of their own accord.

He immediately closed his legs and blushed furiously. “Sorry!”

“Natsume, it’s okay.” Matoba soothed in a silky voice and Natsume shivered at the tone.

“No, it’s not. I…you were punishing me and I…”

Matoba chuckled and Natsume swallowed thickly as the older man leaned up and answered quietly next to his ear. “That’s _part_ of your punishment. I want you to think about what you did for as long as you remain in this state. Perhaps next time you’ll think before being so reckless.”

Natsume’s brow wrinkled as Matoba pulled away with a smirk.

“You may return to your room when you’ve calmed down.” Matoba ordered.

The blond’s eyes widened. “What?”

“This is a punishment, Natsume. Or did you forget that?”

Natsume squirmed in his seat as Matoba got ready for bed. He tried to slow his breathing and think of awful things. It was a little easier with Matoba in the room.

He focused on his embarrassment and that helped greatly. He tried to remember the humiliation he felt right before his punishment, but found it only increased his feeling of anticipation.

Grumbling to himself, Natsume pinched the skin of his hand and tried to focus on the pain and the embarrassment from earlier.

Slowly but surely, he felt himself calm down.

He hadn’t realized his eyes were squeezed shut until he opened them as Matoba grabbed his hands gently and stopped him from hurting himself.

“No need for that, Natsume.” Matoba scolded gently. “You’re hurt enough.”

Natsume whimpered as he lost his concentration.

“That’s enough…you can return to your room.”

The blond nodded gratefully and stood on shaky legs. Matoba was kind enough to escort him back to his room to make sure that he wouldn’t fall.

“Remember what you learned today, Natsume. I’m going to be a stricter on you from here on out.”

Natsume nodded sheepishly. “Yes, sir.”

“I’ll see you in the morning.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went through and edited the previous chapter if you guys want to refresh yourselves (it has been a while, I know). v.v
> 
> This part was challenging for me to write. I had no idea how to transition between a few scenes and I went back and forth on what I should do. Hopefully I found a nice even ground that everyone can enjoy!

Moonlight stretched across wooden flooring to drape over the shifting lump in a futon. The occasional, near-silent whimpers were muffled through the blanket and trapped inside the room.

Natsume sat up in bed with a frustrated grunt to glare accusingly at the tent in his sleep pants.

It had been over a month since Matoba had spanked him and Natsume found himself occasionally indulging in fantasies of _more_. When he realized what he was doing he always stopped himself, of course. But… on these quiet nights, when he was left with nothing but his thoughts in an empty room, sinful images taunted him from behind closed lids.

He scrubbed at his face, accidentally snagging a few strands of his blond hair in an attempt to rid himself of his terrible desires.

And still, he felt himself twitch at the thought of Matoba’s hand gently stroking his oversensitive rear.

He inhaled sharply when his resolve finally snapped.

He needed to feel that again.

_____

Natsume was careful about keeping his desires to himself. For how could he ever confess to such rotten urges? On the rare occasion he and Matoba were able to spend a night together without interruptions, he urged Matoba to go harder and deeper, hoping that the slap of skin against his rear would suffice. He was only left wanting. Not that Matoba didn’t appear to appreciate his sudden greediness in bed.

He decided that more drastic measures would need to be taken.

_____

He started out with little misdemeanors. Not doing the paperwork correctly or forgetting to check in when he was supposed to. Those earned him a stern lecture form Matoba before he was promptly sent off to be ignored for a few hours.

It was a few weeks of trying before he accidentally went too far.

He’d only intended on staying out no later than an hour after he was due back before returning home, or perhaps calling. After all, he only wanted to make Matoba worry enough to get upset and spank him. He didn’t want to cause him any actual grief.

Only… he’d gotten caught up in dealing with a youkai.

He hadn’t even gotten a chance to call until well after four hours had passed since he was supposed to be home, his only consolation being a small, dirty mirror from the youkai for his trouble.

When he finally called, it was picked up after the first ring. Matoba’s voice was disconcertingly dark when he answered, “You’d better have a good reason for calling so late, Takashi.”

Natsume shivered, “Matoba, listen. There’s no good excuse for why I’m so late. I meant to call, but I got sidetracked helping a youkai find something.”

The silence on the other end of the phone was ominous and Natsume felt the need to appease the Matoba Clan Head before he found himself excommunicated.

Natsume quieted his voice, looking around anxiously at the empty streets to make sure he was alone, “I swear, Seiji. I really meant to at least call. But you know how the youkai are… constantly harassing you until you give them what they want. If I had known-” At the heavy sigh from the other side of the line, Natsume stopped.

“I believe you, Natsume.” Matoba sounded so tired it made the blond flinch with remorse. “Do you want me to come pick you up?”

Natsume pulled the phone back to check the time on the screen and found it was well after midnight, looking around he realized that he’d drifted quite a bit off his normal route home while he was helping the spirit. “Please.”

“Very well. I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

“Umm… I’m not on the normal route.” Natsume confessed. There was a muffled snapping sound from the phone that Natsume was pretty sure meant the demise of either a pen or a brush depending on what Matoba had been working on to keep himself up waiting for Natsume’s call.

There was a lot of rustling from the other line indicating Matoba was getting ready to leave. “Where are you then?”

Natsume glanced around for any street signs and reported back his location. When Matoba parroted it back to make sure he’d heard it correctly Natsume was quick to confirm.

“I’m sorry.” Natsume apologized once more. His only answer was the tone signaling the end of the call.

When Matoba’s car finally pulled into view, Natsume was huddled into himself against the wall trying to conserve what little warmth he had.

He made sure to stand under the street lamp and reluctantly raised his arm, allowing the cool night air to invade his clothes and send a chill through him, to get the driver’s attention. He wasn’t able to see which driver had been made to come get him so late at night due to the blinding headlights, but he made a mental note to apologize to whoever it was when he got in the car.

A foggy puff of air was created with Natsume’s relieved sigh when the car slowed to a stop in front of him.

He reached for the door to the backseat only for the front passenger side window to roll down, and Matoba’s voice come growling out, “Sit. Up. Front.”

Natsume swallowed thickly before complying.

When he was settled into the warm car and seat belted in, Natsume hesitantly lifted his gaze towards the man seated beside him, clearing his throat weakly. “You drove?”

Matoba answered while pulling away from the curb, “Everyone else already turned in for the night.” He chose to take a few left turns rather than risk turning around in the street with poor depth perception.

The car ride was silent and Natsume found himself stewing in his own guilty thoughts for much of it. He shifted in his seat until he was able to look at Matoba comfortably and hesitantly reached across the console. He chickened out before he could even touch Matoba’s clothed thigh and pulled his hand back to rest across his stomach.

Matoba let out a long-suffering sigh. “What did you wish to say?”

Natsume turned his face away, “Nothing.”

The leather steering wheel creaked under the pressure of Matoba’s grip before they relaxed a moment later. He pulled off to the side of the road and turned until he could see Natsume stubbornly trying to avoid his gaze.

“Takashi.” Matoba probably knew it wouldn’t be long before Natsume turned around, because he didn’t press further. It was likely evident in the way Natsume felt his fingers instinctively dig into his shirt at the call of his name. When Natsume finally focused on him, Matoba reached a gentle hand out to cup his cheek.

Golden eyes squeezed shut before Natsume cradled the hand with his own, leaning into the touch.

“While tonight was certainly an accident, I know for a fact you’ve been acting out on purpose. Is there something you’re not telling me?” Matoba’s voice matched the tenderness of his hand, the two of them knowing after the years spent together that Natsume easily caved to calm assertion rather than displays of aggression.

When Natsume tried to search for a way to answer, images of Matoba rubbing against his over sensitive rear popped into Natsume’s mind unbidden and he shook his head fervently, unintentionally dislodging Matoba’s hand.

“No!” Natsume’s voice cracked at the volume and he cleared his throat before trying again in a softer tone. “Sorry… no. There’s not.”

The silence that stretched after that was agonizing.

“Very well.” Matoba answered, his voice cold, and pulled away with a closed expression on his face. One that made Natsume’s heart ache.

Before Natsume could say anything else to alleviate the tension, Matoba put the car in drive and carefully pulled back onto the road, having to rely heavily on the right side-view mirror.

They sat in tense quiet for a few minutes before Natsume tried to lighten the mood. “The umm, the youkai I helped earlier gave me a thank you gift.”

Silence.

“Which is weird because they usually just, expect me to help them. It was nice to get something for it. Even if it was just a dirt-covered mirror.”

When he was met with even more silence, Natsume dug into his pocket to pull out the small trinket, if only to have something to focus on that gave him an excuse to hang his head. His shoulders were up to his ears at this point. He was never any good at conversation, but something inside screamed that if he didn’t keep talking Matoba would tell him something he didn’t want to hear.

His thumb swiped away a small strip to reveal the glass underneath, his pinched face reflected back at him.

He was suddenly overcome with the compulsive desire to simply tell Matoba what he wanted and was powerless to do little more than fight it for a few seconds.

“I want you to spank me.”

The car swerved dangerously, throwing its occupants this way and that, their seatbelts were the only things saving them from knocking their heads against the windows. Matoba’s voice sounded distant, “What?”

Natsume continued on, almost in a trance. “Well, more specifically I want you to spank me until my entire rear is sensitive to touch and then I want you to fuck me. Although I think massaging me there might be good too. I don’t know. I’ve thought about it all sorts of ways.”

“Takashi!” Matoba frantically reached for the other, his eye desperately trying to keep focused on the road and accidentally punching Natsume’s arm, dislodging the mirror.

When it fell to the floor with a thud, everything Natsume said rushed through his mind in horrifying clarity. The mortified shout was out before he could stop himself.

Matoba yelling his name was the only thing that stopped his mini meltdown. “We’ll… we’ll talk about this when we get home.”

Natsume could clearly hear the embarrassment coloring Matoba’s words.

He was partially glad to have his confession out of the way, but mostly he was dreading the conversation they were going to have when they got home.

_____

When they finally returned, they discovered that a few attendants had dutifully remained awake for their return. They greeted Matoba with sleepy nods before being dismissed for the night, one of them giving Natsume a pitying look over their shoulder.

The estate was silent as they made their way towards Matoba’s room.

Natsume was left standing in the middle of the room while Matoba paced in front of him, seemingly trying to muster the strength to have the discussion he was about to start.

It wasn’t long before he stopped and turned back to Natsume. “When did you realize you wanted… me to-”

Natsume was quick to cut him off to spare them both the embarrassment. “It was… only after the last time you punished me.”

Matoba’s eye widened in delayed realization, “Is that why you were so needy lately?”

Natsume turned away, feeling even the tips of his ears burn, “I thought… if maybe you could… do it hard enough. It might be…” he scrubbed at his face with a groan. “It’s stupid, I know!”

Before he could spiral further, Natsume felt a hand on his shoulder gently turn him around.

His hands were pulled away from his face after a little resistance before he felt his face captured by warm hands.

“Takashi, it’s not stupid. I just want to understand what you want.”

“But it’s embarrassing!”

“Right now, yes. But it’s better than all these stunts you’ve been pulling lately. What if it had ended in you getting hurt because of your reckless behavior?”

Natsume rolled his eyes. “I’d hardly call staying out later than I’m supposed to by an hour without calling reckless behavior. Especially when I was wandering around outside the estate for much of it.”

Despite the situation and the frustration he must have felt at the memories, Matoba treated Natsume to one of his rare laughs, and the younger man couldn’t help but feel a swell of affection and relief that he wouldn’t have to sneak around anymore and upset the other.

“Can we… just. Discuss this later?” Natsume requested, angling his head down so he could look up at Matoba from under golden lashes.

He was rewarded with a smirk. “I know what you’re doing.” Matoba accused.

Unperturbed, Natsume comically fluttered his lashes a few times to lighten the atmosphere, “Is it working?”

Matoba dragged a hand down the left side of his face with a grin. “Fine. We can talk more tomorrow. You’re lucky I’m tired.”

Natsume’s mouth curved into a brilliant smile. He hugged Matoba, feeling the other stiffen, likely feeling surprised that Natsume was instigating affection.

He reluctantly pulled away and began to return to his room, only to be dragged back into Matoba’s chest. “Where are you heading?”

“My room?”

“I thought you’d be sleeping in here tonight?”

Natsume felt his face heat, normally they only shared Matoba’s room when they were going to get frisky. But Matoba’s embrace remained chaste, no long-fingered hands groping his ass, or nibbling of his ears. Although, he could feel the phantom of those actions sparking a small flame below his belly.

Rather than try and act on those feelings, Natsume nodded.

_____

After they both got ready for bed and turned in for the night, Matoba holding Natsume from behind, Natsume was left with his thoughts once more.

He was surprised they weren’t more sensual, especially when Matoba’s breath was puffing against the back of his neck. Instead, his mind was filled with an inner peace.

With a contented sigh, he snuggled back against Matoba.

There was a quiet hum from behind him before Natsume felt Matoba’s arm around him shift, his hand sliding sensually down his chest, his stomach, and over his hip to grip the underside of his thigh.

All the thoughts he’d had earlier came rushing back and he let choked on a gasp. “I thought we were going to sleep?” Natsume teased to recover his dignity.

“We are…” Matoba promised from behind Natsume’s ear, “After a little fun.”

Natsume found himself turned onto his back with Matoba leaning over him, a teasing smile on his face that had Natsume bashfully spreading his legs in silent invitation.

Nimble fingers carded through blond locks while Matoba settled in between Natsume’s thighs. “That is… unless you’re too tired?”

Natsume shook his head before lifting a hand to rest on Matoba’s chest. “No.”

Matoba paused before ducking his head low enough that his lips brushed against Natsume’s when he spoke, “Did you want to try-”

Natsume’s hands were pressed against his face to block out Matoba’s suggestion, cutting him off. He would have turned on his side and curled into himself if Matoba hadn’t been between his thighs, so he settled for twisting his torso away in embarrassment.

He heard Matoba chuckle from above him before he felt lips slide across the now exposed back of his neck. “Cute.”

Natsume peeked from behind his hands to send a glare at Matoba over his shoulders. “’m _not_ cute.”

“Of course not.” Matoba answered obligingly. Though it was clear he was only humoring Natsume. “After all, someone that desires getting spanked is normally viewed as sexy instead of cute, no?”

Natsume’s answering groan was met with more of Matoba’s chuckling.

“It’s not the…spanking that I like.” Natsume defended, though it was muffled by his hands.

His wrists were grabbed before being gently pulled away from his face. “What was that?”

“I said,” Natsume started loudly, his eyes squeezing shut, before continuing in a much softer voice, “It’s not the spanking that I like.”

The sound of shifting clothing had Natsume squinting open his eyes to find Matoba’s head tilted.

“Then what is it?”

Natsume whined, feeling his cheeks become impossibly warm. “I thought you said we could talk about it later?”

“Now’s later.” Matoba pointed out, and Natsume found he didn’t want to argue or put his feelings off any longer anyway.

It was mortifying, but Natsume tried to explain coherently, “The thing I liked about the… the spanking. Is that I’m… more sensitive…afterwards.” Natsume thought his face was going to melt off, “That’s what I like… not the actual spanking.”

Matoba hummed from above him. “Do you think it could be achieved without the spanking?” Natsume didn’t miss the fingers absently tracing imaginary patterns against his thighs, making his breath catch occasionally.

“I don’t… I’m not sure.”

Matoba finally pressed against him fully, allowing him to feel their shared arousal. “Do you want to find out?”

“ _Yes._ ”

_____

Natsume shifted against the fingers pressed inside him. He was ready, had been ready for a while now, and still Matoba refused to enter him. Instead, he seemed to be focusing on Natsume’s erection. He’d already orgasmed once before with Matoba’s mouth over him and was ready for what usually followed after.

Only…

Every time he called Matoba’s name, “Seiji, please.” Those fingers stilled until Natsume was quiet again.

Natsume could have screamed with frustration, and yet he remained quiet save for the occasional whimper or moan, lest he make Matoba stop and leave them both wanting.

His distress must have been evident because Matoba gently brushed Natsume’s bangs away from his face with the hand previously wrapped around his erection. “I’m just trying to give you what you want. Be patient.”

Natsume would have pouted if Matoba hadn’t returned to pumping him with renewed vigor. What once was pleasurable, was now teetering on the edge of painful. And it was exactly what Natsume had been craving.

Natsume felt his feet helplessly slide against the bedding trying to find purchase so he could push away? Into? The feeling. The blood rushing to his ears muffled the sounds of his gasps and guttural cries from the sensation.

He peeked an eye open to find Matoba watching him with a mix of lust and wonder, and suddenly Natsume was aware of how uncharacteristically wild he was acting, but he couldn’t make himself stop while Matoba’s hand was working over him.

It was too much. But it wasn’t enough.

A sob escaped him when he still couldn’t seem to reach his climax and Matoba froze.

“Hang on.” Matoba reassured before pulling his fingers out of Natsume’s rear, using that hand to grip Natsume’s hip, and replacing them with his cock. Where normally he would have entered slowly, giving Natsume time to adjust, he instead pushed inside in one steady motion until Natsume was fully seated on him.

He paused for a moment longer, and Natsume wondered if he was going to wait until Natsume told him he was ready. He didn’t get the chance to wonder long before Matoba pulled out and pressed in again in a slow, testing thrust.

He seemed pleased when there was hardly any resistance and gave Natsume a smirk before shifting the hand on his erection to his other hip.

“Ready?”

Natsume opened his mouth to answer but instead let out a stuttering yelp when Matoba resumed his earlier pace but on his rear. The world glazed over and Natsume could feel his body bent nearly in half at the angle Matoba held him at.

The friction and pressure built up and he finally tumbled over the edge a second time.

When he finally came back to reality, he realized Matoba had stopped his movements. Though, it was obviously difficult if the way Matoba’s body shook was any indication. A few stray locks that had spilled over Matoba’s shoulder tickled Natsume’s thighs from where the other’s head was hung, trying to maintain control.

“Seiji?” The older man lifted his head and Natsume found his pupils nearly engulfed his irises. “You okay?”

He received a breathless nod before Matoba cautiously resumed his thrusting, although it wasn’t nearly with the same level of force.

A hand moved from Natsume’s hip to his softening cock and began pumping again and he couldn’t help but wince at the tenderness.  He felt almost bruised while Matoba continued his actions. He endured it with minimal complaint though, hoping Matoba would reach his orgasm soon.

Natsume had closed his eyes to hide any pain, but they opened curiously when Matoba’s hand moved away.

He pulled out with a shared hiss. “Turn over.”

Natsume raised a brow but complied wordlessly. When his sensitive cock rubbed against the soft bedding underneath, he let out a startled gasp.

He heard Matoba sigh from behind him. “Thankfully that worked. Why didn’t you say I was hurting you earlier?”

Natsume shrugged bashfully. “It wasn’t that bad.”

He was answered with a hum before Matoba pushed back in. Natsume tried to get his knees under him, but Matoba kept his hips nearly touching the bedding.

“No. I want you to feel this.” To emphasize, he pushed in forcefully enough that it made Natsume’s slowly-filling erection drag against the soft blanket, sending sparks of overwhelming and nameless sensations coursing through him.

It wasn’t long before Natsume was pushing back against Matoba to spare his abused cock from the bedding. Despite its softness, it was still almost unbearably too much, even the head brushing against the blanket was enough to have him whining at the sensation.

The friction in his ass was now starting to reach the point of pain and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to press into the blanket to spare his ass or continue pressing back into Matoba to spare his cock.

It was all too much and Natsume was powerless except to feel everything as his wits were overridden by all the overwhelming sensations.

When Matoba thankfully reached his own orgasm, Natsume felt the burning hot liquid more intensely than he ever had before.

He didn’t reach a third orgasm, but when Matoba reached to help him, Natsume was quick to grab his wrist in a desperate act to stop him.

They collapsed in a breathless heap and Natsume whimpered when his erection was trapped between his body and the bedding.

“Here.” Matoba carefully shifted them both around until Natsume was on his side, his back pressed against Matoba’s chest. “You okay?”

Natsume nodded, trying to will his erection away since he didn’t think he could stand anymore touching. “Yeah. Just give me a minute.”

Matoba’s touch was careful when he softly rubbed his hand along Natsume’s hip in a show of comfort.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean for it to end this way.”

Natsume shook his head. “It’s fine. This was a nice change from the norm.”

“But I don’t think we should do this too often.” Matoba pointed out.

Natsume hummed agreeably.

In the quiet that followed, Matoba whispered, “I was worried I wouldn’t have enough restraint to hold out for this.”

Natsume scoffed. “Could have fooled me.”

“I think you underestimate how enticing you can be when you’re lost in the heat of the moment.”

Natsume elbowed whatever part of Matoba he could reach and received a kiss to the top of his head after the other recovered.

“You want the blanket over us?”

Natsume flinched at the thought and shook his head. “Not right now. But you can have the blanket if you want.”

Matoba hummed and shifted closer until their bodies were almost perfectly lined up. “This will be fine for tonight.”

Natsume relaxed into the warmth behind him and drifted off into an exhausted slumber.

When he would wake up the next morning, he’d discover even clothing was a bit too much, but for now, he enjoyed his sated sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp. That's it. I hope this was a nice conclusion for you all! After nearly a year.... *sweatdrop* xD
> 
> Hopefully it was worth the wait!


End file.
